


An Intervention

by rosegoldroman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Mention, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldroman/pseuds/rosegoldroman
Summary: The first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one in the first place.





	An Intervention

“What is happening right now?”

He’d been walking back to his room after a brainstorming session with Roman when a blur of blue had shot down the hallway and practically tackled him into Patton’s room — and now he stood faced with a grinning Patton and a glowering Virgil, his exits blocked. He raised an eyebrow at their expressions, a bad feeling lodging in the pit of his stomach.

“An intervention,” Virgil said, with the air of someone at his wit’s end. “This shit’s gone on long enough.”

“Language,” Patton chided.

“What ‘shit?’” Logan asked, crossing his arms.

“Your stupid pining!” Virgil growled. “You’re stinking up the whole mindscape, it’s disgusting.”

“My — my  _what?”_  Logan blinked, confused.

“Now, I wouldn’t say it’s disgusting,” Patton said. “I think it’s wonderful! But Virge is right, kiddo, you’re a bit… obvious.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Logan snapped, making for the door. Virgil stepped in his way, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

“Bullshit,” he said. “You’ve got feelings for Roman.”

Time staggered to a stop and Logan staggered back, eyes flying wide and then narrowing just as fast. “Falsehood,” he snapped. “I don’t have feelings, period.”

“Now, Lo, c'mon. Don’t lie to yourself.” Patton glanced at the door, as if he expected to see a certain snake lurking outside.

“I’m not —” Logan grabbed the outburst before it could escape, choked it away, and cleared his throat. “I enjoy Roman’s company from time to time, but I do  _not_  like him in that way. He’s infuriating!”

“Which is why you like him,” Virgil said, a hint of mischief in his eyes. “Dude, come on. You light up whenever he’s in the room. Even when you’re arguing with him! Any idiot could see it.”

“Suppose your completely inaccurate theory is true,” Logan said stiffly. “Why hasn’t Roman noticed? If 'any idiot could see it,’ wouldn’t the embodiment of romance be the first to know?”

“Roman’s not just an idiot, he’s a  _dumbass_. There’s a difference.” Virgil laughed when Patton whacked his arm, hiding his snickers behind his hand. “What? It’s true!”

“It is not!” Patton protested. “Sure, when it comes to personal romance, Roman can be a bit… oblivious…”

“A dumbass,” Virgil supplied, with a shit-eating grin, and earned another whack in response.

“No!” Patton cried. “He’s good with others’ romantic issues, but not with his own. He probably wouldn’t notice unless you told him directly.”

“Which is what we’re here to make you do,” Virgil said, nose twitching in disgust. “I  _cannot_  take another minute watching you pine. It’s gross.”

“Then you should be pleased to know that I do not harbor any romantic feelings for Roman,” Logan said forcefully. “There is no need for an intervention.”

But he was blushing, and, goddamnit, his voice had trembled, an ultimate betrayal. He clasped his hands behind his back and held tightly, eyes narrowing, face burning red.

“Besides,” he said quickly, the words tumbling from his mouth before he could stop them. “The chances of Roman having feelings for  _me_  are infinitesimal. Even if I were to possess feelings for him — which I do not — nothing would come of them. This is a useless venture.”

And, god, why did he ever open his mouth? Now Patton was looking at him with open sympathy, and Virgil stared at him like he was an idiot, which he did not enjoy in the slightest. He shifted under their combined gaze, frustration — and something deeper, something colder, glimmering like broken glass as it cut through his lungs and stole his breath away — welling in his chest.

“If Roman doesn’t like you back,” Virgil started, with an eyebrow raised, “explain why he comes to my room all the fucking time just to talk about you.”

And  _oh_ , if time had slowed before, now it slammed to a screeching halt just to slap Logan with its absence. He had no words — no witty response, no angry retort, no cold logic to push away the feelings swirling in his gut. He just gaped.

“Virgil, we were gonna ease into that!” Patton chided, eyebrows furrowed. “I… I think you broke him!”

 _Error 404, Logan.exe not working._  He blinked, forcing his mind to work again, forcing himself to process Virgil’s words. “He… he does?”

“Why do you think I’m so invested in this?” Virgil asked. “If I have to hear Princey talk about how  _beautiful_ you are one more time, I’m gonna lose it.”

“Oh,” Logan said eloquently. He didn’t enjoy being at a loss for words. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, struggling, before his eyes narrowed. “What difference does that make?”

 _“'What difference —’”_  Virgil cut himself off angrily, throwing his hands in the air. “I give up. Pat, you take over, I can’t do this.”

Patton rubbed Virgil’s shoulder comfortingly. “Well, kiddo, now you know your feelings are returned, right? Most people would go confess.”

“See, I’m not most people, so I can’t do that.”Logan jerked his tie back into place, ignoring the way his hands shook ever-so-slightly. His face had probably already burned to ash. “My feelings cannot be returned, as I have none. This is useless.”

“Bullshit!” Virgil growled, in a tone of voice that reminded Logan of himself. “Either you admit you have feelings for that dumbass and go talk to him about it, or I lock the two of you in a closet and  _make_  you —”

“Alright, now, calm down,” Patton said placatingly. “We don’t have to go that far, kiddo. C'mon, Lo. It’s okay to feel.”

“Fine!” Logan burst out, the sharpness in his chest lodging in his throat.  "Fine, I love Roman! There, are you satisfied?“ He glared at the floor, refusing to meet the others’ eyes. His face burned.

But there was no response. Logan lifted his head, eyebrows furrowing. Both Patton and Virgil wore a wide-eyed expression of shock — though Patton’s quickly melted into a bright, encouraging grin.

"I swear to god, we did not plan this part,” Virgil muttered. A chill raced up Logan’s spine, his breath freezing in his lungs, the blood draining from his face.

And then came the voice — soft, disbelieving, free of its usual infuriatingly wonderful air of confidence. Just there; raw and shocked and oh so _Roman._

“You love me?”


End file.
